


Prank War

by knups



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, prank war gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knups/pseuds/knups
Summary: Yuri might have taken it a 'bit' far with his revenge prank war against Victor and Katsudon. But they totally deserved it. Whatever, it's not like they could ever get back at him! Also, he can always count on Beka to save him if anything goes really wrong. Right?





	1. Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to read a story of a prank war gone way, way too far. I haven't ever found one, so I wrote it myself. This has not been beta read, feel free to point out any mistakes. Enjoy!

  


  


“VICTOOOR!!!”

Yuri kicks at the door of the only shower stall with functioning hot water. One would think being a figure skating star would get you access to better facilities!

“Move your stupid ass, Nikiforov! I’ll miss the warm-up!”

Victor’s head peaks out. “Oh, sorry Yurio, I forgot you were waiting! Just five more minutes for the hair mask, yeah?” Victor shuts the door in Yuri’s face, not waiting for an answer.

Fifteen minutes later Victor is still in and Yuri is forced to suffer through a cold shower in one of the broken shower stalls. He really doesn’t want to be late for Yakov’s class. Yakov is famous for his twenty push-ups for each missed minute. Yuri’s arms still hurt from the last time he forgot himself chatting to Otabek for almost an hour.

In the end he makes it ten minutes late. Yakov has him panting through two hundred push-ups as the rest of the skaters go through warm-up routine. Victor is whispering something into Katsudon’s ear, silver hair shining as he shakes his head with laughter.

Fuck Nikiforov and his stupid hair! Yuri grits his teeth. The first one hundred push ups are spent imagining Victor suffering a sudden case of baldness.

Around one hundred and fifty Yuri gets an idea.

With two hundred he has already formulated a plan.

-

Setting the prank up is surprisingly easy. After all, Victor is known not only for hogging the shower, but also for completely overtaking the bathroom shelves with his posh hair products. It’s a walk in a park to sneak away during lunch and replace the content of Victor’s hair mask with Yuri’s special purchase. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough!

-

Yuri makes sure to be the first one in the class. At seven sharp Victor enters. The buzz of conversation slowly dies down as everyone takes him in. Even Yakov stops checking his plans for the morning as he looks Victor up and down, apparently lost for words.

“Oh my god! Victor!” Katsudon gasps, eyes nearly falling out of his head.

“What do you think?” Victor says, almost shyly, brushing his hand through his hair, now died a blinding shade of purple.

Katsudon skates to Victor crushing him in a hug. “You are beautiful!”

Yuri could vomit. Of course Katsudon would like purple! He’s got zero taste. Yuri rolls his eyes snapping a quick selfie - his disgusted face in the front with Victor and Yuuri still hugging in the background. The purple hair sticks out as a sore thumb, violently clashing with Victor’s red jacket. #fashionvictim. Victor’s fans will eat him alive!

After practice, Yuri’s post seems to have exploded with thousands of comments. Yuri can’t wait to read!

-

 _ **victorisagorgeouspieceof88S**_ commented: Ok, guys, I am officially **obsessed** with purple! Victor never disappoints! Also, is Yuuri touching Victor’s ass or what???!!!

 **quadrupleaxle2018** commented: Yuuri’s butt looks great in this pic! He is getting so fit with Victor as his coach! Goals!

 **skaterboyzzz** commented: Victor’s seems so much more carefree now that he is with Yuuri! Looove the hair!

 **victuurifrvr** commented: Victuuri is life! More photos like this please! Also, purple might have just become my favorite color.

-

Yuri stabs at his phone as he deletes his post. The photo might have spread all over instagram by now, but he will not tolerate this crap on his account.

 _Victu_ _u_ _ri?!_ Seriously!? EEEW!

YUri heads straight to the sauna after practice. He is aching and sore after the practice, the extra push-ups letting themselves be known. He opens the door to the sauna, ready to make himself comfortable, then freezes as he takes in the scene.

Victor is sitting right in front of the door naked apart from a corner of a sheet that barely covers anything. His arms are wrapped around Yuuri who is lounging between Victor's legs, lean torso turned sideways, hands wrapped in Victor’s purple hair as he nuzzles at Victor’s neck.

“AAAAAH! GROSS!! Get a room you old perverts!!! Yuri covers his eyes, backing out of the sauna.

He hears Yuuri burst into laughter as he runs away.

We’ll see who laughs last! Yuri kicks the door to the gym open, an idea already forming in his head as he sets his eyes on the gym scales.

Katsudon will pay!

-

**Next chapter:**

“ _You didn’t want to go out for a dinner with me?” Victor looks shocked, his face going pale. He snatches his hands from Yuuri’s as if they got burnt._

“ _No! No! You don’t get it! I did! I wanted to go!” Yuuri sputters._

“ _Then why-”_

“ _Because I got so fat I can hardly lift myself into the air anymore.” Yuuri wails, covering his face with his palms. He is disgusting._


	2. Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, Yuri, Otabek, Victor and Yuuri all train together in St. Petersburg.

Re-calibrating the gym scale to show five kilos extra is a piece of cake.

Katsudon has just finished his stretches, gathering up his gear, when Yuri casually steps down from it.

“Hey, Pork Cutlet! Get yourself bigger work out pants! These have given up on containing your fat ass long time ago.” Yuri runs behind Katsudon and pinches at his hips.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Yurio!” Yuuri shrieks, rubbing at the red skin.

“Not my name!” Yuri throws over his shoulder as he walks out of the gym. He hides just behind the door. Sure enough, ten seconds later he can hear the sound of Katsudon slowly stepping on the scale followed by a terrified whimper a second later.

Yuri covers his mouth to stop the snort coming out.

Gotcha piglet!

-

Victor examines his newly purple hair in the mirror. He was quite shocked after washing the ‘mask’ of, but it actually does look quite good. Yuuri laughed so hard when he found out about the prank. He can’t seem to get enough of the new look, touching Victor’s hair any opportunity he gets. Which works just fine for Victor. Getting his Yuuri to be more affectionate in public was definitely not a result Yurio was expecting with his prank, Victor grins. He brushes his hair back, getting himself ready for dinner. Victor loves taking Yuuri out to try out all of his favorite Russian dishes. They have been going out each Friday night and it has quickly become a ritual both of them look forward to. Yuuri loves tasting new food and the look on his face as he devours this or that Russian specialty is just adorable!

He rushes to the door when he hears a soft knock.

“Yuuri? Ready to go? I reserved a table at Grieskov’s, they make the best -”

“I can’t go.” Yuuri interrupts him, walking straight past Victor into the living room, dramatically throwing himself onto the sofa. “My stomach feels weird, might have eaten something bad. Say sorry to Otabek and Yuri, ok?”

“Are you sure you are fine?” Victor kneels next to Yuuri touching his forehead. “Hm, you don’t seem to have a temperature… But you look so pale!”

“No worries, I just need to sleep this off. I want to make sure I will be up to training tomorrow.” Yuri looks at Victor, gorgeous chocolate eyes wide open. Victor suddenly wants nothing more than to curl up next to Yuuri on the sofa.

Yuuri clearly senses his hesitation. “Seriously Victor, I just need to drink some water and go to sleep. Go out and enjoy yourself, OK? I’d be terrible company and you shouldn’t miss out because of me. That would actually make me feel even worse.” Yuuri gives Victor the puppy dog’s eyes and Victor sighs. He wonders (not for the first time) to what degree Yuuri is aware Victor can’t resist this particular look.

“Alright, but call me if you need anything.” He kisses Yuuri’s forehead, making sure to lay out pills on the coffee table as well as a glass of water and the TV remote.

-

When he comes back, Yuuri is already asleep in their bed, face still looking a bit drawn. The pills are left untouched, however, so it can’t have been too bad. Victor slips out of his t-shirt and trousers and snuggles up to Yuuri’s back, kissing the nape of his neck. They have early practice tomorrow morning and Victor needs all the sleep he can get. Making sure to be a good coach while maintaining his own training makes for a crazy schedule.

Still, he has never been happier in his life.

-

“Yuuri, what the hell?” Victor shakes his head, as Yuuri pops and falls on his his triple Lutz for the tenth time this morning.

“S-sorry! S-sorry! Vi-victor” Yuuri pants, scrambling to get up. Cold sweat is running down his back, his hair is drenched and his hands shaking. He can’t believe how horrid his skating is this morning.

Well, to be honest Yuuri knows _exactly_ where the problem lies. Jumping with sixty-five kilos as opposed to sixty makes a huge difference. Yuuri can’t fathom how he has managed to gain five kilos in the two months he has been in St. Petersburg. It is true that living with Victor has made him so much more relaxed and happy that he stopped paying too much attention to his weight. But still, five kilos! No wonder he feels exhausted! All their date nights must have had bigger impact that he thought. Yuri gasps in pain as he shakes his right arm out. The last two falls were painful.

“Again!” Victor snaps from the boards- he is actually starting to sound downright angry. Yuuri’s stomach drops. Victor has sacrificed too much of his time coaching him for Yuuri not to offer his very best. Well, Yuuri made sure to skip lunch and dinner yesterday and only allowed himself green tea for breakfast this morning, so that must count for something. If he pushes himself hard enough,the extra weight should be gone in a week or two. Hopefully before Victor notices he got fat again and refuses to coach him. The thought of losing Victor as his coach makes Yuuri’s stomach flip with nausea. What would it mean for... them?

Yuuri picks himself up, struggling to hide the wince of pain as he drags himself back to the center of the rink. This try makes it the eighteenth time he is running through his short program. He closes his eyes, gathering all the energy and resolve he has left. If Victor wants him to go again, he will. Even if it should be the death of him. He flows through the opening position and first steps, determined to show Victor he has made a good decision to take him on as a student. If only his legs would share his determination and stop shaking! Yuuri curses as he fumbles a Choctaw. Luckily, he manages to right himself in the following bracket turn and glides pretty firmly into the starting position for his first jump – a triple Salchow. As he gains speed, he looks back over his shoulder, preparing for the lift of. He has practiced this jump so many times, he can make it!

Yuuri can tell something is off the moment he takes of. His axis is off and he flails his arms trying to correct the under rotation.

Time slows and he braces for the inevitable fall. Too late he realizes he must have started the jump too close to the boards.

The last thing he hears is Victor crying out, then his head explodes and everything goes black.

-

Yuuri slowly cracks his eyes open. His head hurts like hell and he is pretty sure he has got another nosebleed.

“Yuuri! Why on earth did you take of in that spot?” Victor is crouching over him, hands gently cupping Yuuri’s head, his voice half angry half relieved. “Are you still feeling sick?” He fixes Yuuri with a stare. “You told me you felt fine this morning!”

Yuuri feels like dying from shame.

“I am so, so sorry, Victor. I am fine! Just a bit tired. I will try again, if you want me to.” Yuuri mumbles, lowering his eyes to avoid Victor’s gaze. There is nothing he wants to do less then try again. He winces at a sharp pang in his head as he tries to move up.

“As if I’d let you go back after hitting your head on the boards.” Victor huffs, helping him stand. “Let’s get you checked up.”

-

“Well, lucky for you, there seem to be no signs of concussion.” The medic smiles at Yuuri. “However,” she looks over a sheet of blood test results and faces Victor. “His blood sugar is critically low. I am surprised he has managed to keep himself standing up to be honest!”

“Is that so.” Victor rubs his index finger against his lower lip, not looking at Yuuri. “Well, we’ll make sure to fix that right away.”

Victor is silent on the short ride back to their apartment. He still hasn't looked at Yuri or spoken a word to him ever since they left the doctor. Yuuri thinks he might die of anxiety. As the flat door shuts behind them, Yuuri drags himself to the sofa, waiting for the storm to come.

Victor disappears into the kitchen, coming back a minute later, a large steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Drink.” He slaps the mug on the coffee table in front of Yuuri.

“And then you can explain why you lied to me about feeling fine!”

“Um, I did feel better, Victor, honestly.” Yuuri mumbles, playing with the mug.

“You felt so ‘fine’ you decided to skip breakfast?” Victor says as he sits down next to Yuuri. His hands cover Yuuri’s, the soft heat of Victor’s palms joining the almost burning heat of the mug.

“If I had known you still felt down because of the food poisoning, I would have never let you even step on the ice. When you hit your head, I... Everyone has their bad day and I thought this was yours and you just needed to push trough...” Victor swallows. “Yuuri, don’t you trust me enough to tell me when something is wrong? If you can’t be honest with me about your health, I can’t make informed decisions. I can’t be a good coach for you!”

“Please, don’t say that Victor!” Yuuri snaps his face up to look at Victor, horrified to feel his upper lip is starting to tremble. He can’t believe things are starting to crumble so fast. “You are the best coach! You are my everything! This whole... disaster was my fault!” 

“Getting a food poisoning is hardly your fault.” Victor shakes his head. “But I take serious issue with you lying to me about feeling fine. You looked a bit pale, but I trusted you when you said you felt OK and had a big breakfast. I should have known when I saw you skate, I should have stopped you when I saw you falling so much. Yuuri, am I too strict with you? Are you afraid to tell me when you don’t feel well?”

Victor’s sounds almost guilty now and Yuuri can’t take it anymore.

“Victor, it was all my fault, don’t blame yourself, please!”

“Honestly, Yuuri! How can getting sick be your f-”

“I wasn’t sick, OK?” Yuuri blurts out. “I didn’t feel bad yesterday. I made the food poisoning up to skip dinner.” 

“You didn’t want to go out for a dinner with me?” Victor looks shocked, his face going pale. He snatches his hands from Yuuri’s.

“No! No! You don’t get it. I _did_ want to go!” Yuuri sputters.

“Then why-”

“Because I got so fat I can hardly lift myself into the air anymore.” Yuuri wails, covering his face with his palms. He is disgusting.

“That can’t be true.” Victor says, bewildered.

“Five. Kilos.” Yuuri spits out and looks at Victor, resolved to get it all out, now that he has started to confess. “I felt so happy living with you, I stopped paying close attention to my food and weight and… and I am sixty-five kilos now, Victor. I suppose you won’t want to waste any more of your time on a piglet.” He huffs out a bitter laugh, shoulders slumping dejectedly.

There is a short, devastating silence.

“Yuuri.” Victor cups Yuuri’s chin tilting his head up.

The gesture is so intimate in Yuuri’s feels his heart break. How will he survive without this, he doesn’t know.

“First of all, there is no way you have gained that much weight.” Victor starts calmly “Don’t you think I would have noticed?”

Yuuri opens his mouth to protest but Victor lays a finger over his lips, shushing him.

“Secondly, even if you did gain weight, do you really think I would give up on you?”

Yuuri chokes on the reply. Does he really have to say it out loud? Obviously no one wants to train an obese athlete!

“I… Um. With the weight thing. I know you can’t... I understand why you wouldn’t...”

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor interrupts him by crushing him with a hug. “Please just shut up, ok? You thought I would let you go because of a few extra kilos?“ Victor hugs Yuuri so tight it actually hurts a bit. “You could not get rid of me even if you weighed ninety-nine.” Victor lets go, grabbing Yuuri by his shoulders. “Although if it ever comes to that, I’m making you get up at six each morning for ten kilometers behind my bicycle.” He chuckles, his serious gaze belying the joking tone.

Yuuri want’s to laugh too, but he is afraid he will start crying if he does. “Even if you don’t mind my weight, how can you want to continue training me at sixty-five with the finals just a few weeks of!”

“But you don’t weight sixty-five kilos.” Victor says, exasperated. “Have you forgotten I see you naked on a regular basis now? I know what I have in front of me.” He gives Yuuri a dirty smile.

Yuuri’s cheeks turn red.

“You still don’t believe me.” Victor sighs and drags Yuuri to the scales in the bathroom.

“Fifty-eight?” Yuuri gasps. “How is that possible?”

“You are a professional athlete who works out at least six hours a day! A few cheat diners here and there will do you no harm. Give me some credit.” Victor huffs. “This is actually a bit too low for your height.” He measures Yuuri with a strict look. “Don’t think I have forgotten about the ‘critically low blood-sugar’. You skipped more meals than just dinner and breakfast, haven’t you?”

The question catches Yuuri by surprise. Of course Victor would guess that, he seems to know Yuuri’s body better than Yuuri himself.

“I had breakfast yesterday?” He mumbles.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri can’t but wince at the sharp tone.

“That was a completely idiotic decision. Skating when you are starving yourself, honestly? You could have hurt yourself badly enough to finish your career! Do you even realize that!?”

“I - I - I am sorry?” Yuuri offers, ashamed. It does look like such a stupid thing to do in hindsight. He just can’t bear Victor angry at him anymore!

“Oh, I will make you feel sorry at the next leg session!” Victor says and Yuuri feels a shy smile come on. ‘Next session’, that confirms Victor really plans to continue with Yuuri, despite the fact that he lied to him and completely messed up!

“Thank you!” He smiles at Victor, beaming as he receives a wink in reply and a shove in his shoulder.

“Now march yourself back to the table, I am making you katsudon.”

-

The plate Victor brings later does actually vaguely resemble Yuuri’s favorite dish. It tastes heavenly.

An hour later finds them curled on the sofa, stomachs full to bursting.

“I just don’t understand.” Yuuri starts. “I mean, the scale in the gym clearly showed sixty-five. Yuri weighed himself just before me, don’t you think he would have said something if his weight was out of the ordinary?”

“Yurio was with you when you weighed yourself?” Victor snaps his head to look at Yuuri, bright purple hair swishing around his head.

“Well, Yeah. He was in the gym with me teasing me about my weight and he suggested - OH!” Now it’s Yuuri’s time to get angry.

“The little brat!” He spits out.

“Don’t you worry, my love.” Victor kisses Yuuri a murderous glint in his eyes.

“We’ll get him back.”

_

**Next chapter:**

 

 

“Oh my god Katsudon, you actually believed it?” Yuri cackles.

Yuuri’s face goes tomato red.

“Apparently!” Victor replies voice deadly cold. “And I will make personally sure you think twice before hurting my Yuuri ever again!”

Yuri has never seen Victor more angry. It almost scares him to the point of wanting to apologize. Almost.

“Well, he did look chubby in the yoga pants.” Yuri’s mouth says before he can stop himself.

Victor face goes blank with fury and Yuri knows instantly he has crossed a line. He is off and running back through shower area. He plans on disappearing before he can learn what Victor and Yuri have planned as revenge. If he runs out to the fitness center, he can hide in his room and wait till - oomph!

He collides with a hard body.

“Beka!” He looks up, surprised and relieved. “Quick, you have to help me escape! Victor has gone crazy!”


	3. Otabek

Getting back at Yurio turns out to be surprisingly difficult.

Yuuri has the brilliant idea of making piroshky with wasabi filling. Victor gets a bit of wasabi into his eye during the process of baking, but swears it will be worth it to see the look on Yuri’s face when he takes a full bite.

To their complete shock, Yuri eats the whole pastry without blinking an eye. “Not horrible.” He comments, snatching another super spicy piroshky and shoving half of it into his mouth. “Hey, Otabek! Give this a go, it's got a nice Japanese twist to it.”

Too stunned by Yuri’s heroic taste buds, they fail to stop Otabek from taking a huge bite.

“Yeah, it is a bit spic- aaaaaaaAAAH!” Otabek runs to the bin as the wasabi hits his tongue full force.

“Weakling!” Yurio shoots Otabek an affectionate smile, mouth full of a third wasabi filled piroshky.

-

Victor’s comes up with a great scheme involving the ice-water bucket in the sauna. Yurio loves having a sauna, but he always skips the part where you are supposed to cool down, opting for a lukewarm shower and a long rest in the dim relaxing area.

Victor and Yuuri creep into the sauna area after Yuri and wait in a shower stall, until they hear the tell-tale shuffling of feat and the sound of Yuri lying back onto a bench.

They tiptoe into the relaxing zone, balancing a huge bucket of icy water between them. They manage to get to the bench in complete silence, quickly upturning the bucket of icy water all over him.

Then there is a lot of sputtering and frantic brushing of ice out of black hair.

“What the hell, guys?”

“Oh my god.” Victor face palms.

“We are so, so, sorry, Otabek!” Yuuri feels horrible. “We thought, it was just Yurio by himself in the sauna.”

“Well, no we decided to…” Otabek stops brushing the ice off, frowning at them. “But why would you want to prank Yurio?”

Yuri and Victor exchange a look. Victor grabs Otabek a blanket as he and Yuuri sit down each on one side to explain.

“Let us start from the beginning.”

-

“So you are saying, Victor’s hair, your fall, the pirozky from hell and now in the sauna – all of that is because of Yuri?”

Victor and Yuuri nod at the same time.

Otabeck hugs the blanket closer, still shivering from cold.

He takes in Victro gray roots and the plaster on Yuuri’s forehead, as he fishes a piece of ice from under his thigh.

“Don’t worry,” Otabeck smiles, “we will make him pay!”

-

Yuri is in a wonderful mood. He made sure to come fifteen minutes early for the morning practice and actually managed to get the shower stall with hot water this time. There is a new tub of Victor’s posh hair mask occupying the shelf, and Yuri is toying with the idea of surprising Victor with a nice acid green for a change. The gray roots combined with a washed out purple are getting so hideous to look at! After all, no one expects a lightning to hit twice in the same spot!

Yuri smirks to himself as he enters the changing rooms, even Katsudon couldn't possibly like acid green hair! He might just pop out during the break to -

“Good morning, Yuri.”

Yuri snaps out of his day dream. There is Victor with Katsudon standing in the middle of the changing room purposefully blocking his way to the lockers.

“Or should I say, good morning, bully?” Victor continues, glaring at Yuri.

“Oooh, so Katsudon has figured out the scale trick.” Yuri smirks. “What’s the problem? I was just trying to preemptively help our little piglet!”

“Like you were trying to ‘help’ Victor by dying his hair!?” Katsudon sputters.

“Are you saying you don’t like Victor's hair?” Yuri smiles sweetly, watching Katsudon fumble.

“Well, I mean yes, I mean Victor looks amazing with any hair color – but that doesn’t give you the right to-”

“Yuri!” Victor coughs. “My hair is actually not the issue here!”

Yuri snorts.

Victor glares at him. “I understand you were angry with me for making you come late for the warm up. But there was no reason for you to take it out on Yuuri! Wasn’t the prank with my hair enough for you? The little trick you played on Yuuri almost ended up with him seriously hurt!”

“What?” Yuri frowns, eyeing Katsudon up and down. “There seems to be nothing wrong with him. More than usual, that is.” He adds, smirking.

“He chose to starve himself for nearly two days because he was terrified I would not want to train him if he gained weight!” Victor explodes, hugging Yuuri close to his side.

“Oh my god! Katsudon, you actually believed it?” Yuri cackles.

Yuuri’s face goes tomato red.

“Apparently!” Victor replies voice deadly cold. “And I will make personally sure you think twice before hurting my Yuuri ever again!”

Yuri has never seen Victor more angry. It almost scares him to the point of wanting to apologize. Almost.

“Well, he did look chubby in the yoga pants.” Yuri’s mouth says before he can stop himself.

Victor face goes blank with fury and Yuri knows instantly he has crossed a line. He is off and running back through shower area. He plans on disappearing before he can learn what Victor and Yuri have planned for revenge. If he runs out to the fitness center, he can hide in his room and wait till - oomph!

He collides into a warm body.

“Beka!” He looks up, surprised and relieved. “Quick, you have to help me escape! Victor has gone crazy!”

“Really?” Otabek replies, his voice strangely calm. He wraps his arm around Yuri’s shoulders but instead of helping him run away he frog marches him back to the door of the changing room. Victor and Yuuri are still standing there, both smirking. They didn’t even bother running after him.

Yuri looks up slowly, feeling dread coming over him as he takes in Otabek matching smirk. Was this planned?

“Go back inside the changing room, or I will make you.” Otabeck says, his voice low and deadly serious.

“Beka? ” Yuri whispers, looking up at Otabek, feeling utterly betrayed. He thought they had something… special. Yuri searches for the warmth in the brown eyes that seems to always be there for him. He finds none.

Yuri never thought he would be afraid of Otabek, but the coldness of the stare makes his stomach turn.

“Why, Beka?” He whispers, hating how small his voice comes out.

“Because I nearly burned my tongue off and got ice all over my balls because of your pettiness! Otabeck growls and drags Yuri into the changing room. “But more importantly, because you have been acting as a bratty little shit to Victor and put Yuuri in danger for no reason!”

Yuri clawes and scratches at the iron hold of Otabeck arms, trying to fight his way out.

“But Victor likes his hair! And I didn’t know Yuuri would take it seriously! Ouch, OUCH. Let me go, Beka!” Far too soon Yuri's energy runs out and he hangs limply in Otabek hands. “What are you planning to do to me?” He asks, trying for an outraged tone of voice. Hopefully, the shaking is not too noticeable.

Otabek flashes him a strange cold smile that hurts Yuri more than the bruising grip on his arms. “If you must know, we decided, that since you can’t help but act like a selfish bully, you might benefit from a proper time out to reflect on your actions."

“A time out?” Yuri sputters, “In a corner, like a little baby? I won't stay there!”

“We figured.” Otabek grins. “Which is why, you will be spending your time under lock and key.” Otabek shoves Yuri in the direction of an empty locker.

“You can’t be serious, it’s too small!” Yuri’s breath is coming quicker. Just the thought of being locked up in one of the narrow lockers is making him come out in cold sweat.

“You are skinny enough.” Yuuri says, mocking.

“And flexible.” Otabeck adds.

Victor flashes him a feral grin. “Don’t worry, we will let you out. Eventually.”

Yuri pales. They must be joking! “If you want to hear I am sorry, I am! Please don’t do this! It was just a prank. I never knew Kats- I mean Yuuri would take it so bad! And I am also sorry about the hair, Victor, please believe me!” Yuri begs as he Otabek drags him closer and closer to the locker.

“Otabek! Please, tell them I didn’t mean it! Please! You know me!”

But there is no help from Otabek as he and Victor grab Yuri by his arms and legs and hold him fast. He screams and struggles while Victor ties his wrists together with an exercise band and then can't anymore as a scarf is pushed into his mouth and tied behind his head.

Yuri cannot believe what is happening to him. Tied up as he is, there is nothing he can to to stop being pushed into one of the lockers. The locker is small, barely wide enough for his shoulders and not tall enough to stand in. Yuri tries to kick and throw his whole body weight against Otabek and Victor, but they are much stronger than him. He wails through the makeshift gag when the cold metal of the locker hooks dig into his back.

“Calm yourself, Yurio!” Otabek glares at him. “Stop whining and take this as an opportunity to actually think on how you got yourself in this situation in the first place."

Yuri feels tears filling up his eyes and for a moment he thinks he sees the harsh facade on Otabek’s face crack. Surely, he wouldn’t do this to Yuri. Surely it’s just a prank to make Yuri think they will lock him up but they will actually release him at the last second.

There is a flash of light of something metallic that Victor throws at Otabek, then the door is swinging shut in front of Yuri’s face.

The sound of a key being turned.

They are serious about this.

Yuuri screams.

 -


End file.
